Dont Give In
by Kangi55
Summary: Kagome was dating Naraku, but when she meets Inuyasha... everything changes, but when she tries to break it off between Naraku, she gets hurt along the way! NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. The Start

*** -sigh- my kagome55 account is broken -cries- well till that 1 works, read from this! I changed it a bit... fixed the spelling! -waves hands in air- oh the beloved joy! ..*** 


	2. New Student

Chapter 1: New Student  
  
Kagome's first few classes went by very fast! (It might be cause its Friday... TGIF! o.O!) "Hey Sango... wait up" she ran up to her best friend. " Kagome did you here we have a new student?" Sango looked at her friend with joy! "And you world never guess that he's a hanyou, he's ears are so cute...!" she let herself trail when they reached their classroom.  
  
"So you have seen him? Is he nice?" she took her seat next to Sango.  
  
"Well... no I just heard about him from Naraku. Why don't you go ask him, he is your boyfriend after all!"  
  
"Fine, I'll ask after class at lunch!" Kagome sighed then looked over at her boyfriend, who was talking to Kikyo (the school slut, jerk, and two- timer* Its not that she hated Kikyo, but well... okay maybe she did hate her! ( SO DO I! hehehe ¬.¬ )  
  
She was jerked from her thought when the teacher and a silver haired boy with two little ears walked in. 'He must be the new kid, his ears are adorable' she just stared! "Attention Class! Please take your seat!" everyone quickly took their seats and waited to waited for to finish. ( yea right ) "As some of you already know we have a new student, Inuyasha Miyu!" she moved her arm to be pointed towards Inuyasha "Does anyone has any question's for him?" once everyone who had a question were answered, she told him to take a seat.  
  
'Why was he so different form everyone else... there was the fact he was a hanyou but there was something else' Kagome almost yelped when someone placed their arm on her shoulder "Hey Kag, is something wrong?" Sango asked with concern etched on her face! "oh... sorry zoned out for a minute I guess... sorry" she smiled to reassure her friend that she was okay "Well class is over, you have been staring at to new kid... Inuyasha I tink that's his name." she got up as well as Kagome and walked towards the door!  
  
*SLAP* "Miroku, STOP touching me!" Sango look at the boy with a red hand print mark on his face with anger in her eyes! "Stupid perverted monk!" she mumbled low enough not to be heard my Miroku but Kagome had heard it! Kagome tried as hard as she could to not laugh but could not hold it in... after only a couple of seconds she was on the floor laughing her head off.  
  
"Sango how can you me so cruel to me!" he half questioned  
  
"Come on Kagome, before he gropes me again" he shoot Miroku a 'don't you even dare follow' look!  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Once inside Kagome and Sango looked for their usual group! Kagome's eyes fell on Inuyasha sitting by himself. "Sango lets see if Inuyasha want to sit with us." she was a little confused why someone so cute wouldn't be sitting with anyone at all.  
  
"Ok, you do that I'll go save him a spot at Naraku and the others table."  
  
Kagome nodded and walked towards Inuyasha be careful not to surprise him she softly sat across him, "Hello Inuyasha, I'm Kagome Higurashi and I was wondering if you would like to sit with me and my friends?" she smiled at him with welcoming eyes.  
  
"Feh, no thanks!" his tone was harsh but not loud. Kagome's head dropped once hearing his answer and the tone... " Oh... okay well if you change your mind I will be over there" pointing to the direction of their table.  
  
Feh was his only reply  
  
Kagome stood up and bowed then left, Inuyasha noticed hear eyes were filled with pain ' Why would she be upset, they only just met' he starred at her then back at the thing he was starring at before she showed up... the floor. ( yep VERY interesting spot! )  
  
Back to Kagome...  
  
"Hey Kag, want to go shopping after school? Did Inuyasha not want to sit with us? "she already knew the answer to the last question.  
  
Kagome sat down next to Sango and Naraku "Yea he didn't want to sit with us!" Kagome paused "What time do you want to go shopping?" she asked with a light smile.  
  
"I'll call you after school so we have time to change out of your uniforms"  
  
"Okay"  
  
After they had finished lunch they all chatted away, but Kagome kept looking at Inuyasha ' Why does he sit alone, he's not even eating, and why did he move here?' she kept questioning herself but the lunch bell yanked her away from her thoughts!  
  
"Hey Naraku, meet me after school we can walk together" Kagome asked her cued boyfriend.  
  
"I can not, I have um... business to attend after school!" he walked away not caring if he hurt her in anyway.  
  
'Something is not right' Sango thought and looked at her friend with a pity look!  
  
"Sango, lets go! We only have one class left!" she smiled big trying to hide the fact she was upset, and angry! and it worked... sorta.  
  
After school had ended, Kagome was walking home, she dropped her book bag and stopped to pick it up. Then she noticed someone was helping her gather her stuff, she slowly looked up and she paused... the person's eyes where a beautiful color of gold! She just continued looking into the person's eyes. " Hey Wench will you stop staring." it was Inuyasha... ( DUH )  
  
Kagome moved her gaze to something else besides him and spoke up " Um sorry about that! Thank You!" she put the things that fell back into her bag! Like she did before she bowed and said bye! But when she turned away she felt something grab her wrist.  
  
"Wench, I'll walk with you, weaklings like you will surely get hurt or worse... rapped!" Inuyasha said firmly and started walking. "Come on, Wench"  
  
' Did I hear right, yea he said he's walk with me... ' a light blush slipped on her face ' wait he just called me a...' she ran to catch up "My name is Kagome not wench! KA-GO-ME!"  
  
"Feh" was all he said...  
  
"How can you walk me home if you don't know where I live?" she was shocked when he stopped and turned around... she hadn't relized how close they were! a dark pink was now where her light one was!  
  
"Then where do you live?" he too was aware of their closeness "Um...."  
  
Kagome cut him of " I live at that house right there..." she pointed to a house that was about 10 houses down, she relized she just cut him off " Oh... sorry what were you about to say?" blinks slightly when she relized he was blushing ' I thought guys didn't blush, and is it me or did we get closer?"  
  
Inuyasha quickly turned away from her to hid the crimson color blush "Lets go" Kagome just nodded then walked two steps behind him!  
  
"Here we are, thanks again Inuyasha, I'll see you tomorrow!" Kagome walked into her house!  
  
Inuyasha as well walked off to gods knows where.  
  
*** Oi! Well like I said before, please send all reviews to kagome55@hotmail.com ... my other pen name is messing up, so I moving all my stories over to this account ^.^*** 


	3. A Rude Awaking

Chapter2 - A Rude Awaking  
  
****  
  
Kagome fell with her back against the door. 'Why do I feel like this, I barely know the guy plus what would Naraku do if he saw us, sure we didn't do anything, he just walked me home... but' she sighed loudly.  
  
"Kagome is that you, dear? Mrs.Higurashi peeked out the kitchen but went back in when she saw her daughter on the floor.  
  
"Yea mom, can I got to the mall with Sango?" she started to stand up.  
  
"Sure honey, but first go change so I can wash your uniform!" Mrs.Higurashi yet again poked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Okay mom" Kagome walked upstairs, and went into her room and shut the door behind her.  
  
****to Inuyasha****  
  
'Feh, stupid girl' Inuyasha was walking as far from Kagome as possible. 'Know I cant even look at her without remembering how close we were!' He sat down on a bench located at Hut Spring's Park.  
  
¬¬¬¬ Im pretty sure Hut Spring Park doesn't exist... but its all that came to mind! ^.~ ¬¬¬¬  
  
**** Back to Kagome ****  
  
'What should I wear.... this'll do' she held up a navy blue skirt and a white tank-top. 'This will have to do, all my other cloths are dirty.' Kagome put on her clothes in record time. She opened her door and ran down stairs into the laundry room. "Here mom, Im gonna call Sango to see if she's ready" Kagome left the room.  
  
"Thanks dear, and don't be gone to long!" Kagome's mother yelled at Kagome.  
  
Kagome picked up the phone and quickly dialed Sango's number...  
  
"Tomya Residents, Sango speaking."  
  
"Hey Sango, it's me Kagome!"  
  
"I was just about to call you. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yea!"  
  
"Well I cant pick you u, Kohaku took the car!" a sigh could be heard.  
  
"Of well, I can walk. The mall is only ten minutes away if I cut through Hut Spring's Park!"  
  
Kagome jerked the phone back, when a scream came from her friend... "Are you okay?"  
  
"Sorry 'bout that. I just couldn't contain myself"  
  
"Well I better be leaving, meet you there!" she hung up.  
  
**** Outside ****  
  
'Its so nice out today, Im glad I can walk' Kagome stopped when she entered Hut Spring's Park. 'Now I cut through here and Im at the mall' she chirped to herself!  
  
"Naraku its okay no one will see us!" Kagome heard someone say, she walked over to some bushed a quietly tilted her head to see what was going on. 'OH MY GOD!' Kagome could feel tears of anger fall down her face. There in front of her was Naraku and Kikyo... making out! ¬.¬ She slowly walked out from her hiding place, and yelled with so much hate and sadness " Naraku, we are over, you can have little miss SLUT!" she made sure the last part sounded more cruel, then ran off.  
  
Kagome finally came to a empty parking lot 'god that's the hardest I've every ran, no way could he catch up!' she started panting.  
  
"KAGOME!" the tired girl froze when she heard her name. "NO ONE... I mean NO ONE, dumps me!" Kagome turned her head to look at the person talking to her 'Naraku' and of course net to him was a almost as warn out Kikyo.  
  
"Naraku, GO AWAY, you bastard! And take your whore with you!" Kagome surprised even herself from the tone of her voice.  
  
"Don't EVER take that tone with me BITCH!" Naraku ran up to her so fast she didn't except him slamming into her with his fist. Kagome had got the wind knocked out of her! "N... Naraku" she passed out from lack of air.  
  
**** Meanwhile ****  
  
Inuyasha had seen the whole thing, and he wasn't at all happy! With out any thought he leaped out and landed next to Kagome! He looked at her frail body then at Naraku! "You BASTARD, how dare you" Right then a poem popped into his head -  
  
'You bastard, for lack of a better insult,  
  
You hurt her you dick, it's your fucking fault!  
  
You asshole, I wish that you'd fucking die,  
  
You didn't even have the courage to look her in the eye  
  
When you told her you didn't love her anymore,  
  
You broke her heart, you fucking whore!  
  
You cut her deeper than she ever did,  
  
You made it worse, you fucking pig!  
  
Did you see the scars on her arms and wrists?  
  
Did you see dripping red blood, born with a razor's twist?  
  
Could you hear her thoughts when she sat in that room,  
  
Alone with herself, locked in her tomb?  
  
Do you even care how you made her feel?  
  
You must have no heart, how much of her time did you steal?  
  
All those hours she wasted thinking of you,  
  
Hoping that you thought of her too,  
  
While you didn't give a shit what she thought,  
  
Only thinking of how much weed that you'd bought.  
  
You motherfucking son of a bitch,  
  
I can't wait to kill you and toss your ass in a ditch!  
  
You hurt my friend so now you have to die,  
  
Hacking off your fucking head will be the ultimate high!  
  
You fucker, you'll never understand,  
  
And I won't be satisfied till I crush your heart in my hands!'  
  
Naraku slowly passed up to Inuyasha, "How dare ME, she tried to leave ME!"  
  
"I bet she had a good reason you BASTARD!" Inuyasha punched Naraku right in the face!  
  
Naraku stepped back in shock " Kikyo lets go, NOW!" but before he could escape Inuyasha leap once again, this time right in front of Naraku. Then he kicked him in the 'Forbidden Zone'! Naraku fell down hold himself,[ I want to see that *evil laugh ] Kikyo just stared for a minute then ran off.  
  
"Feh, she is a bitch" as he watched Kikyo's retreating form.  
  
Inuyasha walked up to Kagome. He looked down at her with concern and a little pity! He bent down and touched her shoulder light shaking it "Kagome wake up!" he stopped when she started to stir. 'She looks so cute, lying there.... WAIT where'd that come from' he shook his head to shake the thought.  
  
Kagome looked at the person above her. "What happened, where's Naraku?" she asked with worry etched all over her face.  
  
"He's over there" Inuyasha leaded slightly over so she could see Naraku lying on the ground holding 'himself'.  
  
"Did you do that?" she already knew the answer. She jumped up a hugged him "Thank you" she whispers in his ear!  
  
Inuyasha pulled away "Feh, anytime!" he tried acting like the contact between the two didn't effect him.  
  
"Do want to go shopping with me and Sango? Oh, you don't know Sango do you?" Kagome looked deep in his golden eyes.  
  
"No." he looked at Kagome to only see tears once again threat to fall. He lifted his hand a brushed away her tears. Thinking up something fast "I meant to say No I don't know Sango, and fine all gone you two... as long as I don't have to carry any bags!"  
  
Kagome leaned in for another hug, but this time he didn't pull away. She smiled "You wont have to, Miroku is going to..." she shushed him " Sango doesn't know I invited him, I have a feeling she likes him!" Kagome pulled away form her grasp on Inuyasha.  
  
"Lets go then" He stood up and reached a hand out to Kagome to help her up. She looked at his hand but took it anyway. They walked off still holding hands.  
  
**** a couple of minutes later ****  
  
"NO WAY IS HE COMING WITH US!!!!" Sango pointed towards Miroku.  
  
"But than who is going to carry our bags, I already promised Inuyasha he wouldn't!" she gave her best friend the 'puppy eye'! And even though it wasn't directed to Inuyasha he melted anyway!  
  
"FINE, he can come as long as he doesn't touch me!!!!" Sango turned to face Miroku "You got that!"  
  
"But Sango I cant help it, your just so beautiful!" he tried his best at the 'puppy face' but didn't work!  
  
"Miroku, stop with the cheesy lines! Lets go shopping Kagome!" Kagome just nodded and walked off with her friend.  
  
Inuyasha had watched the whole thing in amusement, he was trying so hard not to laugh cause he didn't want to get slapped like Miroku had! 'Feh, these are the people I'm stuck here with, why did I agree to come?' He slowly walked after Kagome and the others.  
  
By the time Miroku was carrying 10 big bags and 5 smaller bags, they decides to leave! Luckily Miroku had brought his car so he offered to drive them all home! Sango's house was first, then Kagome's, then Inuyasha's. They dropped Sango and were heading towards Kagome's. Inuyasha were both sitting in the back, and Inuyasha's eyes never left Kagome!  
  
"Hey Inuyasha where did you live before you came here?" Miroku snapped Inuyasha out of his stare.  
  
"Um, Tokyo" Inuyasha turned back to Kagome to find she was starring at him... and was sitting a little closer.  
  
"Inuyasha... thank you again, you know for kicking Naraku's ass!" she moved agian, and was right next to him! She rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Um... Kagome" he looked down to catch her eyes. " Why did he hurt you?" he asked with concern.  
  
"I caught him making out with Kikyo." she lifted her head away form Inuyasha. "And I told him we were over..." Kagome looked down at the floor of the car.  
  
'Poor girl, she's been through a lot... seeing her boyfriend making out with Kikyo." Naraku thought while he pulled into Kagome's drive-way. "We here, bye Kagome see you Monday!" he looked back to see Inuyasha's arm wrapped around a crying Kagome.  
  
"Um, les drop off Inuyasha first since Kagome's house is closer to mine and for they can talk more!" Miroku pulled out of the drive-way and headed towards Inuyasha's.  
  
*** Well next chapter coming up! Don't forget to review (same e-mail as mentioned in chapter's b4) I, adding special junk at the end of Love Hidden by Hatred. Hee hee hee! -high 5's Lala- Well c-ya soon!*** 


	4. A Bumpy Start

Chapter 4 - A Bumpy Start  
  
In the car Kagome was still in Inuyasha's arms, but she wasn't crying any more. She had one hand reached up petting Inu's ears. The other rested on her knee. "Kagome, I want you to promise me you'll stay away from him." Inuyasha tried to sound harsh but Kagome could tell he was concerned! (* Young Love -Wipes tear-)  
  
Kagome tilted her head to look into his eyes, "I promise!" she rested her head back on his shoulder. She sighed from relief.  
  
Miroku wished Sango was there, after all Inu and Kag were being romantic and maybe just maybe if Sango was there he'd get to do the same! "Inuyasha, we are here!" Miroku parked my the curve.  
  
"Feh, bye" Inuyasha shot Miroku a 'touch-her-and-DIE-painfully' look! Miroku just shivered.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'll walk you!" with that Kagome and Inuyasha walked to Inu's house.  
  
*** Back in the car ***  
  
'CRAP! I got to go' he started up the car and rolled down the window, "Inuyasha, you will have to take Kagome home I have to go..." before Inu could reply Miroku was gone.  
  
*** Back to Inu & Kag ***  
  
"Okay I'll take you home" Kagome nodded. They both turned and headed towards Inu's car. It was a red convertible... 'suits him' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"Jump in! I have to be back before my brother does." he demanded. "I didn't know you had a brother... then again we just meet today!" Kagome laughed to herself. "Well he's not my full brother, he's full demon, I'm only half." He showed that he was upset about it. "Do you not like being half?" she turned her body so her back was against the door of the car. He just nodded 'she has no idea!' "Do you like your brother, even though he's full?" Kagome's eyes searched Inuyasha face for an answer. "No not really!" Inuyasha turned the car on and pulled out of the drive-way.  
  
Kagome continued to stare at him. 'How can someone not like there brother? Sango loves her brother!'  
  
*** Minutes later ***  
  
Inuyasha reached her house a parked.' Well we are here...'  
  
"Kagome we're here!" he paused and looked at her "I'll walk you."  
  
Kagome nodded and got out, as well as Inuyasha. They both walked up to her door. "Bye Kagome, remember stay away from Naraku Monday. Kagome nodded and started up. "But what happens if he corners me?" she cocked her head like Inuyasha did before "Then I'll follow you all day." Okay then, later!" she said, a suspicious glint sparkling in her eyes, "Bye Kagom--" He was cut off by Kagome's hands rubbed his ears. "What is this, I thought you and that Naraku boy were together!" Kagome and Inuyasha both flinched at the sound of her voice... "Um we broke up..." her eyes showed emotion but none of them was sadness or regret. "That's not what he told me!" Mrs. Higurashi pointed towards a chair in the living room... Kagome froze. There in her house was Naraku.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed the speechless girl and through her over his shoulder, and ran towards his car. "Mrs. Higurashi sorry but she cant be near someone who beat her up!" his words left the angry and confused mother still. 'Naraku did what!'. Inuyasha smirked when he heard Mrs. Higurashi yelling at Naraku to get out. Once he was gone and Kagome would be safe, he brought her back to her mother. "Sorry boy, but I didn't know! But for some reason I have the feeling I can trust you!" Mrs. Higurashi bowed for forgiveness, Inuyasha nodded, "Come in out of the cold." Inuyasha nodded for like the fourth time that day. He softly laid Kagome on the couch.  
  
"Is Naraku gone?" asked Kagome with the memory of him in her house.  
  
"Yea, your mom yelled at him to go! I almost forgot, does your stomach still hurt?" Inuyasha was now looking at her stomach with concern. Naraku had knocked the wind out of her earlier and left a pretty bad bruise.  
  
"Its okay but I need an ice pack..." she paused and looked around for her mom "Mom do we have any ice packs?"  
  
"No dear but I'll go get one if you need it!" Kagome nodded "Yes please" with that her mom grabbed her purse and left.  
  
Inuyasha sat down on the couch next to Kagome. "Wanna watch T.V.?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"Sure!" with that Kagome eyes searched the room for the remote; she spotted it on the stand next to the coach on the side Inuyasha was on. With out thinking she crawled over the coach and leaned over Inuyasha to grab it, one hand on this leg, the other extended to grab the remote. Inuyasha swallowed hard as he felt her slowly, and his hands started sweating as she advanced upon him. His heart was beating out of control and his nervous eyes were trying to break form Kagome unaware form. Kagome froze when she realized how close they were. "Um, sorry" she said a little flustered. She grabbed the remote and started to retreat form her position but found she couldn't.  
  
"Um, err... , ahhh.." she said completely slurred. He grabbed her wrists and closed the distance between their shivering lips. Kagome's eyes were as wide as dish plates when he firmly planted his lips on hers. Kagome felt her body go limp and she basically fell on top of him *** He was sitting, so she wasn't laying on him more like arched! This is such a photo op. *** Inuyasha broke the kiss and pushed Kagome off him and jumped for the door, but before he turned the door nob he turned around to make eye contact at the surprised girl. "Sorry... I have to go." with that he opened the door and ran out.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered, she could feel herself trembling!  
  
Kagome heard the door open "Inuyasha?" she waited for reply "No honey it's me, here's your icepack. And where did your friend with the ears go?" she looked at her daughter fuming, she could tell she had been crying since the dry tear trails were still imprinted on her face "um... he left" she paused and looked up at her mom seeing her reaction "No mom he didn't hurt me. I'm going to bed okay" with that she walked upstairs and into her room.  
  
Inside Kagome's room, Kagome turned on her cd-player and listened to 'Like a Prayer'  
  
"GOD..... Life is a mystery, everyone will stand alone.  
  
I hear you call my name and it feels like.... home,  
  
When you call my name its like a little prayer, I'm down on my knees...  
  
I wanna take you there, In the midnight hout I can feel your power  
  
just like a prayer, You know I'll take you there.  
  
I hear your voice its like an angel sighing!  
  
I have no choice I hear your voice it feels like flying!  
  
I close my eyes..." Kagome's voice trailed off when she fell asleep.  
  
'Kagome...' Inuyasha had watched Kagome singing through the open window. He jumped off the tree branch he was on and landed in Kagome's room. He pulled the walk-men off her head and put it on her nightstand. "Kagome... I wont let him hurt you." he tucked her in and kissed her head. Then jumped back out the window.  
  
*** Monday at school ***  
  
"Hey Kagome, I tried to get a hold of you yesterday." Sango yelled trying to catch up with her friend.  
  
"Oh sorry, I was tired yesterday! Um lets not sit with Naraku and the others today! I already told Miroku during third period." She decided it would be best if she didn't tell Sango what happened between Naraku and herself, she told her they had broke up but that's it!  
  
"Okay where do you want to sit?" she looked at her with a 'hurry-up' look.  
  
"Um, we can worry about that after class!" Sango just nodded and they took their seats in class.  
  
'I wonder if Inuyasha is here today?' she looked around the room but when she spotted him he was looking at Naraku with a death glare. She chuckled to herself. "Hey Sango I'll be right back!" without hesitation she walked over to Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha...!" she placed her hand on his arm to make sure he didn't run off.  
  
He just starred at her, his eyes were filled with different emotions.  
  
"Inuyasha are you okay?" he could tell she was concerned for him  
  
"Yea!" Even though he said he was okay she hugged him to comfort him.  
  
"Um... Inuyasha can I ask a favor?" she pulled away from the embrace.  
  
"Sure, as long as it doesn't involve shopping"  
  
Kagome laughed at that "Could Sango, Miroku, and me sit with you at lunch?" she put in her puppy face.  
  
'God I love it when she does that' "Feh, fine." Kagome hugged him once more and was about to go back to her desk... "Inuyasha, why did you kiss me the other night?"  
  
Inuyasha could only blush "... um ... go sit down wench!" 'Oh ya very smooth dope' Inuyasha mentally slapped himself.  
  
Kagome returned to her desk and told Sango they could sit with Inuyasha.  
  
*** Lunch time ***  
  
Kagome was walking into the lunch room when she spotted Inuyasha and the others. But on her way to sit, someone stopped her. Naraku.  
  
"Kagome, I told you before you're not leaving me and that also means you're going to sit with me!" Kagome tried to get away but there was no way out! Naraku covered her mouth so she couldn't speak. 'Inuyasha, please help' Kagome yelled mentally to the hanyou.  
  
Almost on cue " GET YOUR DISGUESTING HANDS OFF HER!" Inuyasha yelled at Naraku *BAM* Naraku was out cold. Kagome fell on her knees then looked up at Inuyasha. "T.. Thank you!" Inuyasha helped her up!  
  
"Feh, I told you Id protect you from him!" Inuyasha hugged her to try to comfort her.  
  
" You never told me why you kissed me before." she was determined to get an answer.  
  
"I... I dont know really. Something told me to!" He bent down and lightly kissed her but pulled away just as fast. Kagome just rested her head on his chest!"  
  
*** So many touching/loving moments... where can I get me some! -Pouts- Oh well! What's Kikyo and Naraku planning? Dun-dun-dun! -lighting flashes in background- Remember send all reviews to kagome55@hotmail.com! *** 


	5. Burning Hatred

*** Wow, I'm actually updating! Well sorry it took so long. I will be sure not to be so busy and what not. and work more on this story! Okay where were we *reads last chapter* Oh, kissy-kissy at lunch! -winks- My story is not how I wanted it, but . oh well! ^.^ ***  
  
Chapter 5 - Burning Hatred  
  
** After School **  
  
"Hey Kago . did you see all the odd looks Naraku gave you?" Sango asked with concern. All she got was a nod from Kagome, since Inuyasha was with them. "Are you two together or something?"  
  
"Um. hee hee hee! NO!" the two said in union.  
  
** Somewhere Else **  
  
"Kikyo, I want you to do whatever possible to separate those two!" first voice evilly said.  
  
"Yes Naraku. What do you want me to do after?" Kikyo slowly got up and sat on Naraku's lap. (*is gagging*)  
  
Naraku does that weird laugh thing he does. "Kill her." "Yes Naraku."  
  
** Back to group **  
  
"Sure, whatever, I believe you!" said dryly.  
  
"Okay! Well I have to go, my house is just up here. Bye Sango, bye Inuyasha!" Kagome started to walk off but was stopped by an arm.  
  
"I'm walking with you." Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her tiny waist.  
  
Kagome just looked into his amber eyes. Then nodded.  
  
"Bye you two!" Sango walked off smiling like an idiot.  
  
** Kagome's House **  
  
The front door opened and closed. "Kagome is that you?" . -no reply- Mrs. Higurashi walked out of the kitchen into the living room. "Ka ."-pitch black!-  
  
** Five minutes later ** "Kagome is this your house?" he got a nod in reply.  
  
Kagome slowly opened the front door. "Mom, I'm home!" 'hmm, she's always here' "Mom?" she started walking around looking for her mother.  
  
"Hey Kagome, look at this" Inuyasha held up a letter. "It says .  
  
'Dear Kagome, If you ever want to see your mother ALIVE you must do one thing. I belive you already know what that is, but just in case you don't . I want you to break whatever is is with you and Inuyasha OFF! And well, go back to Naraku. not like you deserve him! But that's what he wants, so whatever. Oh, and another thing, you are not allowed to talk to Inuyasha, Look at him, and I think you get the idea!  
  
With much hatred,  
  
Kikyo  
  
P.S. NO COPS! We will decide if your mother lives, or dies! And when you get her back!'  
  
"That's what it says." Inuyasha put an arm around Kagome and pulled her to his chest. "It'll be okay" 'Damn them!'  
  
'Oh god, break up with Inuyasha . I can't I WONT!!!!!!' then the water works begin! "I WONT!" with that Kagome was sobbing on Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha slowly picked Kagome up wedding style and placed her on the couch. "Kagome, its okay. Your mom will be fine, and that bastard will be behind bars." Inuyasha smirked "And that slut Kikyo will be there too."  
  
"Inuyasha?" she needed to know something.  
  
"Mmhm." he stroked her hair to help calm her.  
  
She stopped crying and looked up at Inuyasha "Are. we together?" she wiped some tears away.  
  
"Um . I'm not sure." He bent down and pressed his lips on hers. "I hope so."  
  
Kagome deepened the kiss, but pulled away. "God, I don't want to lose you! How are we going to get my mother back . and still be together?" tears slowly started rolling down her face.  
  
"Im not sure, but I'll make sure that Naraku and his slut give her back!" he wiped a tear from Kagome's face with a claw, making sure not to cut her.  
  
*** Well, votes are in. I will continue the story! ^.^ Inuyasha is WAY OOC... but its my story... deal with it! BOW BEFORE ME!*** 


	6. Finding Out

*** Yo! K, I'm only making this story a couple of chapters long. R&R ***  
  
Chapter 6- Finding Out  
  
It had been a week since Kagome's ma'am was kidnapped. Inuyasha came over to Kagome's every day after school to make sure she was okay. Sango eventually decided to let Kagome sleepover at her house.  
  
Kagome didn't want to give up Inuyasha, but she wanted her ma'am back as well, she just really didn't know what to do. She could avoid Naraku and Kikyo easily, but how long would they wait.... before the killed her ma'am.  
  
Well now it was night, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha, promised that tomorrow they would sneak out and try to find Mrs. Higurashi. ** hope I spelled that right ^.^** And now all they had to do was wait for tomorrow night to come quick.  
  
"Hey Sango?" she looked over at her friend, who was on her computer chatting with Miroku and Inuyasha about the game plan.  
  
"Yea." She told the guys she'd be right back, so she could give her full attention to Kagome. "Don't worry, we'll get your mom back."  
  
"That's not it. Do you .... like MIROKU!" she covered herself with a pillow so she wouldn't get hit by her friend. Despite Sango's appearance, she was really strong.  
  
But to Kagome's surprise Sango didn't hurt her. She just sat there in deep thought with a barely visible blush creeping across her face. Then she nodded, and smiled at her friend, who still had the pillow covering her body. "Kagome, I already know you like Inuyasha. So I'm not even going to ask." An evil grin appeared on her face. "BUT, are you to going out .... have you kissed?"  
  
** Sango isn't aware that they kissed at lunch. ^.^ **  
  
"Um... er ... um" Kagome was turning different colors of red, and Sango was trying not to laugh. "I don't know if we are, I think we are." She looked down at her foot. "and yea we have kissed." She looked up and smiled.  
  
Sango gaped "OH MY GOD!!!!!!" she ran up to her best friend and squeezed her in a really tight hug. "How was it? how many times? OH MY GOD!!!! How come you didn't tell me!!!" she yelled at her now deaf friend.  
  
"Sang, can't breath...." when escaped the killer hug she took deep breaths. "It was, good." She smiled really big. "And about .... ten times, I think." She counted on her fingers. "I didn't think it was important, but what about you and Miroku?"  
  
"Who said anything about him liking me...?!?!?!?!" Sango sat back down with a sadden gaze. "Hey Kag, I'll be right back, need to go to the restroom." With that she left the room.  
  
Kagome, seeing her chance, got on Sango's computer. 'yes they are still there'  
  
** point of view from the computer **  
  
Hentai_Hater10- hey, this is Kagome  
  
Big_butts00- r u better? Where's Sango oO  
  
LoneWolf0- hey Kag! *hugs gf*  
  
Hentai_Hater10- not the point Miroku .... do u like Sango?  
  
Hentai_Hater10- *hugs back* hey ^.^  
  
Big_butts00- yea  
  
Hentai_Hater10- really?  
  
Big_butts00- yea... she is so pretty, and strong!  
  
** Sango is back, and pushed Kagome out of the way and read what she was talking about with the guys **  
  
Hentai_Hater10- I like you too.  
  
LoneWolf10- hey Sango.  
  
Hentai_Hater10- hey ... ^.^' Kagome is dancing *sweat drops*  
  
Big_butts00- really? I mean you like me?!?!?!  
  
Hentai_Hater10- yea. ^.^  
  
LoneWolf10- well bye, g2g! tell bye to Kagome for me  
  
LoneWolf10 has left the room  
  
Big_butts00- as much as I want to stay and talk to u Sango.... I g2g as well  
  
Big_buts00- see you 2 tomorrow  
  
Hentai_Hater10- bye ^.^ c-ya  
  
Big_butts00 has left the room  
  
Hentai_Hater10 has left the room  
  
** back to the real world **  
  
Sango was grinning like an idiot. And Kagome was sitting on Sango's bean bag chair.  
  
"Sango, I'm tired. I'm gonna go to sleep" she smiled sleepily up ate her now dancing friend. Sango just nodded. Kagome got into her sleeping bag, and fell asleep.  
  
*** Sorry ppl! Stopping it there! Tomorrow it's the 'Bring Back Mrs. H alive' deal. ^.^ I'm tired and my internet isn't working. I'm REALLY bored! Please review! ^.^ *** 


	7. The Dream

Oi! Okay Operation Rescue Mom is in the process. *two men in black walk up* Um... *laughs nervously* On with the story! *runs from 2 men* AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH...  
  
Chapter 7 - The Dream  
  
*** Kagome's Dream ***  
  
Kagome is laying in a grass field, looking up at the sky. Then there was a shadow over-casting her. She looked up then.  
  
"Hello, lady Kagome... you haven't come to my demands. So I think I'll kill your mother, kukuku and you." Laughs evily.  
  
Kagome looked up at the man, and gasped. "N... Naraku..." she stuttered.  
  
"Ah, yes... so glad you remember me. But back to business, leave Inuyasha and come back to me and get your mother back. Or don't and lose your mom and your life. The decision is all yours, my love."  
  
Spits in Naraku's face"I'll never come to you!" Kagome stands and face Naraku. Then a new arrival appears. Kikyo.  
  
"Oh, tsk-tsk. I'll make sure you come back to Naraku, then I can have Inuyasha... Inu is so cute and..." ponders "stupid." Kikyo walks up next to Kagome and whispers in her ear. "And when you leave him, he'll me hurt and weak... it'll be so easy to rip apart his life." Laughs evily and then snaps her fingers. Naraku and Kikyo disappear.  
  
'Inuyasha will never go to Kikyo, will he?' Kagome sits back down and starts to think on what to do. "I will not leave Inuyasha, I love him" she whispered the last part. With a sigh 'what to do!?!?!?!'  
  
*** End Dream ***  
  
Kagome woke from Sango's screaming. 'What the...'  
  
"AHHHHH" Sango was jumping up and down like a lunatic. "OH MY GOD!!!!!"  
  
"Sango quit yelling." Kagome said while pulling the covers over her head.  
  
"Oh sorry, but that was so cute!" squeals like a little girl on Christmas.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!" throws covers off. 'my head hurts' rubs temples.  
  
"You said that you love Inuyasha in your sleep." Squeals again "that's so cute!" pulls her friend in a hug.  
  
"That's nice but I don't-WHAT!?!?! No I didn't, I couldn't have, crap!" puts face in hands.  
  
"Oh, but you did. Well changing subjects, cause you look like a tomato... what the plan on saving your mom?"  
  
*** Sorry people, I'm stopping it there for right now. Im having major writers block. Well please review. I'll TRY to make the next chapter longer... key word, try! *** 


End file.
